And it all started because of Costco
by Albania of hetalia
Summary: It was just a simple trip to Costco no more no less. Or at least it was until Mary ran into a little someone.
1. The trip to costco

Mary's P.O.V

I had just left Costco and was in the parking lot when I being my clumsy self tripped on flat ground slamming into some ones car. Then the alarm went off but to my surprise it wasn't the typical beeping instead it sounded like this: "PASTA PASTA PASTA PASTA VE YOUR CAR IS BEING ATTACKED VE YOUR CAR IS BEING ATTACKED!" Then someone ran out of Costco to the car. As you got a closer look you saw that it was ITALY! When he saw me he slowed down a little. Then he pulled out his keys and turned off the alarm. "Are you ok Bella?" He said reaching out to help me. "Oh thanks. I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into your car!" I said quickly. "It,s fine." He said with a smile. Then the other countries came towards where i was. I stumbled backwards a little and ended up running into a car then I jumped out of surprise hitting another car then another. By the time I stopped I was on the pavement in a pool of my own blood. No I wasn't, Injured I was just really bruised up and had a bloody nose. I looked up only to find France. I jumped and fell into Russia thus restarting the pattern of ramming into cars back and forth. "Pinball!" Yelled America with a laugh. When I finally stopped again I decided to ask them something. "Why the heck is the whole world suddenly anime?" "Italy did you touch her!?" Germany half yelled at the pasta loving Italian. "Y-yes" he squeaked. "ITALY!" The German yelled sounding extremely pissed off. "how many times have I told you not to touch civilians!" " I was just helping her up." He said somewhat quietly. "Hey why are you guys even here anyways did you break the fourth wall or something?" I asked mainly just to make Germany stop yelling at Italy. "Italy invited us over for pasta when one of us noticed a room that Italy said he had never seen before. We went to investigate and England decided he would do a spell to try and find out why it was here, then he messed up the spell and it teleported us here." America said actually sounding kinda smart for once. "Oh so do you have a place to stay?" I said seriously hoping that the answer was no. "Nope." They all said in unison. "We'll if you want you can stay at the apartment with my sister and I." "Thanks love that would be wonderful." England said with a smile and that awesome accent if his "Ok then one question Though. How did Italy's car get here?" "I have no idea." They all said in unison again. "Ok well some of you get in Italy's car and some of you get in mine." I half said half ordered. "Italy follow me."


	2. Home sweet home wait who the heck R u?

Authors note: Sorry i took so long on updating as i was working on the chapter my laptop died and i hadn't saved it yet so i lost all of my progress and i quit out of frustration.

My P.O.V

I was working on my fan-fic and listening to music when the door lock clicked. then Mary walked in. "Hi Hayley! I got the groceries you wanted me to get! oh and the countries are in the driveway!" She said with a squee. "uh huh, got it." I said not hearing what she said over the music or paying attention. "GUYS YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" she yelled out the window. "Who are you yelling to?" I asked. "I already told you!" "you did?" "Yeah! its the countries!" "Did you run into cosplayers again?" "no its the real actual countries!" "are you kiddi-" I was cut of by the door opening and the sound of England America and France fighting. _yup only the real countries can fight like that._ I though to myself. "Hello." I greeted them mainly to get them to shut up and stop fighting. Dude you didn't tell us you had a roommate!" America almost yelled the way he always dose. "shes my sister." Mary told him. "So? shes still your roommate." "could you get me a cup of tea love? "I can make it. Its fun to make tea!" I said before Mary could answer. I enjoyed having something to do and making tea was kinda fun. "What kind do you want?" I asked happily. "Anything is good!" he called to me. I was already in the kitchen getting out the tea. I got out some of the calming tea that was supposed to make you tired so that he would shut up and go to sleep before he could fight with France or something stupid like that. If France like tea I'd do the same to him. When The water had finished boiling i poured it into two cups one for me and one for England. Then i put in the tea bags, his was the calming stuff and mine was some fruit tea i don't remember the name of. "Mary do you want any tea?" I asked her politely. "I don't like tea and you know it!" England just looked shocked. "Its getting late, you guys can go pick an empty room." I said snapping England out of his little shock coma. "Make sure its an empty one!" I yelled up to them as they ran up the stairs. "So you have this whole house all to yourself?" America asked me. "Yup making video games sure pays off." "Dude you didn't tell me you made video games!" "Yeah I did." "When?" "Just now!" I said with a laugh. "I guess I'll go see what rooms they picked." I said between laughs. "OK." I decided to check the guest room first. I walked in to find Germany and Prussia fighting over the bed. "Girls girls your both pretty now just get along." I said jokingly. Before they could react I left the room and went in to the extra guest room. Inside were Italy, Romano, and France all fighting over who gets to sleep in there. Well mainly just Romano and France were fighting, Italy was watching and cheering for Romano. "Guys you can all sleep in here the bed is big enough." "No way am I sleeping in the same bed as this Bastard!" Romano said spitefully. "Well there's definitely no way I'm sleeping anywhere _near_ him!" I decided they could figure this one out on there own and checked the office instead. America was in there on the computer. "I call this room!" he said happily. I laughed as spoke. "are you sure you'll get any sleep? or are you just going to play on the computer?" I asked jokingly. "Oh come on you know me!" he said with a smile. "of course I'll play on the computer!" we both laughed and continued to talk like old friends. And it continued on like that for a while until we figured we should go to bed. (Which was 3:00 in the morning.) I figured all the other countries had found they're rooms already so i didn't bother checking the other rooms I just went straight to mine. Then I remembered the tea and ran downstairs to see if it was still warm. no such luck. I heated it up in the microwave and then grabbed Mary's breakfast tray. I set it up nicely with a spoon on one side on top of a neatly folded napkin and a nice smelling flower on the other. England's considerably fancy so i figured I should make it look nice. That and I thought it might make up for the fact that it was 3:00 in the morning. I went into the living/music room to find England on the couch and to my surprise very much awake. he was staring out the window a blank look on his face and he seemed consumed in thought. It was raining outside which was my favorite weather, especially at night. It was so nice to listen to the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the rooftop. "England? why are you still awake?" I asked breaking the silence and getting his attention. "I would ask you the same." he replied. "Well i brought you some tea." I said sitting down next to him. "Thanks love, I could use some cheering up right now." "Oh? And why is that?" "Oh just got a lot on my mind right now." He said. And I could tell that it was only a half truth, but I decided not to pry. "Well we should both get to sleep." I said especially glad i made him the tea that makes you fall asleep now, he clearly needed it. "Ok goodnight love." (Gosh it's cute when he calls me that!) "Good night" I said as I walked upstairs. I then walked to my room only to find Romano sleeping in my bed. I sighed not wanting to wake him and left the room. _i guess I'll just have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight. _I thought as I walked around the house looking for a place to sleep. Then I walked into the office for some reason and found america passed out in the computer chair. There was a couch in there so I decided it would be the best option I had, so I went lied down on it and before I knew it I was asleep.

AN: I'm still alive! sorry about the lack of writing recently I've kinda had writers block and I was to "busy" playing video games to write anymore. Oh and BTW the reason I haven't been writing the Prussia X reader is because I'm posting it for my friend and I don't have her writing spiral thing with the fan-fic right now sooooo yeah.


End file.
